ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rage Visits
Rage Visits is the seventh episode of Jake 13. Plot Jake ran in through the front door and Robbie followed. They threw their school bags onto the floor and ran right out the back door. Jake dropped his pants and quickly put on a pair of boardshorts, then threw his shirt to the floor. He dived into his pool. Robbie was right behind him, doing the exact same thing. Jake then ran out from his pool and ran into the ocean. He began backstroking and chilling. Robbie skipped the pool and ran straight into the ocean. Charlotte walked out the door. 'Jake! Robbie! Don't just throw your clothes around on the floor!' she shouted at them. Jake and Robbie looked at eachother and sighed, then they walked inside. They walked into their separate rooms and began hanging their clothes. Then, Jake heard a beeping sound from Robbie's room. 'What's that?' he asked. 'I rigged the town so that when a light was turned off, a motion censor was activated. Whenever the motion censor is triggered, these buttons beep' Robbie explained. 'Oh, so what's going on?' 'Someone has broken into the Ferrari store.' Jake quickly ran into his bedroom and changed into some dry clothes. He walked out as soon as he had walked in. 'Let's roll' Jake said. He walked down the stairs. 'I'm going out with Robbie!' Jake called to his mum. 'Do you have any homework?' She called back. 'Ugh!' Jake sighed frustratingly. He slammed the door and began walking. Robbie walked out and the two got onto their push-bikes and began riding to the Ferrari store. At the ferrari store, Jake and Robbie saw a large truck outside holding a whole bunch of ferrari's with broken windows. Inside, there were a few men in dark clothing smashing windows and putting the ferraris into the "neutral" gear and pushing them out onto the truck. Jake and Robbie snuck around, they were in great danger because it was still partially light. They took into account that they were both wearing blue clothes and hid behind a blue ferrari. 'What can we do?' Jake whispered to Robbie. 'I'm not too sure, keep thinking' Robbie replied. Then, Jake got an idea. He activated the Rognitrix and began scrolling through. Overflow's image appeared on the faceplate. 'Robbie, stay here and don't move until I tell you to.' Jake ran over to a bright green ferrari and pressed down on the faceplate. One of the thieves looked over at the flash, but though that it was just the guilt getting to him and that he was seeing the car grow larger. Overflow put his hands into the car and the engine started. Jake stepped back and watched the car begin charging into the thieves. 'There's someone in here!' one of the thieves shouted. They each pulled out guns and began shooting at the car. Overflow quickly sent a car to drag Robbie to safety. Soon, the blue ferrari returned and Overflow made it transform into a humanoid robot. The car began shooting at the thieves. Overflow then merged with another ferrari and began shooting nets at the thieves. They were soon all tied up. Overflow put the blue car back, then he began merging with each broken car and repaired them all. He walked out to where Robbie was hidden in safety. 'Call the police for me' Jake said. Robbie pulled out a phone and reported th thieves, then Jake reverted to human and they rode their bikes home. Jake and Robbie returned home from their long bike ride at 6:30 pm. 'We're back' Jake called out to his mother. He walked up to the ensuite in his bedroom and cleaned his face, then he pulled out his uPad and began working on homework. Ten minutes later, Jake heard a knocking at the door. 'Dad's home!' Jake heard his dad walk in and his two parents conversing. When Jake finally finished his homework, it was 10pm. He walked out but saw everyone was asleep, he could hear Robbie snoring. He walked back into his bedroom and lay down in bed and fell asleep. At 1:30 am, Jake woke up from one of Robbie's alarms. He ran into Robbie's room shouting, 'shut it up! Mum and dad will hear!' But then he saw Robbie wasn't there. He walked in and noticed the alarm was making a weird noise. He looked at the button and saw it said, "Natural Disaster." He walked out and saw Robbie with his parents, they looked like they were panicking. 'What's going on?' Jake shouted. 'Tsunami!' Robbie answered. Jake quickly ran outside and saw a giant wave, rising right infront of their house. He began getting scared but then saw eyes on it. 'Robbie, it's Rage!' Robbie ran out and saw Rage's eyes. 'What's he doing?' He asked. 'Rage! What are you doing?' Jake asked. Then, Rage's body came out of the wave. He had an odd device on his chest. It was the shape of Drogan's head. Rage growled, then was engulfed in the wave as it began to collapse. Robbie ran inside and pushed his parents as far away as they could get. Jake activated the Rognitrix and became Aqua Dragon. As Aqua Dragon, he began breathing fire on the wave, causing it to dissolve before it could make contact with the house. As Robbie pushed his parents away, Charlotte screamed, 'Where's Jake' and broke free from Robbie's grip and ran back to the house. She saw Aqua Dragon in the backyard, dissolving the wave. Robbie and Nate ran over to her. 'Mum, dad. Jake has something to tell you, but you guys will have to wait ten minutes. For now, we have to run!' The two parents were dumbfounded, but they listened and began running. Jake had finally stopped the tsunami and tackled Rage. It wasn't hard for Jake to rip off the mind controlling device. Rage returned to normal. 'Jake! Thank you so much! Drogan has returned, but he has put us all in prison and is controlling a few of us with these mind controlling machines. You have to help us!' Rage begged. The Rognitrix timed out and Jake reverted to human. 'Okay, but I need to explain something to my parents first' Jake said. Rage grabbed him and they jumped over the house and began slithering towards a lamp post where Robbie, Nate & Charlotte had stopped. Jake jumped out of Rage. Charlotte and Nate smuthered him in hugs. 'Mum, dad. Stop. I have something I need to explain to you...' After fifteen minutes, Jake finished up, talking about the Rognitrix and it's thirteen aliens and how for the past three weeks he had used it to fight aliens and criminals. 'Wow. I thought that only happened in movies, but here it is, right infront of my eyes' Nate said. 'But you cannot tell anyone' Jake begged. The parents swore to secrecy. 'Now. This is my alien friend, Rage. The story I told you about him and the Drogan guy. Well, Drogan is back and he is trying to mind control all these aliens. I have to go and save their tribe.' Jake's parents looked worried, but then Jake heard a loud growling. It was Drogan. He had come out from the waters and wanted to challenge Jake to a battle. 'Drogan! Mum, dad, Robbie! Get to safety, Rage and I will deal with this' Jake ordered. 'But--' Charlotte tried to butt in. Rage shot a stream of water that carried the three away. Drogan walked right up to Jake. 'Nice to see you again. But this will be the last time' Drogan said. 'This will be the last time you see anything!' Jake threatened. Drogan tried stepping on Jake, but he did an army roll out of the way. He quickly activated the Rognitrix. 'Deep Crusher!' Jake shouted. From a distance, Jake heard Robbie shouting, 'He is too powerful for you to use Deep Crusher!' Jake ignored him and they began fighting. Jake swung a fist at Drogan's head. Contact. Drogan fell to the floor. 'Lucky shot' he said, then he swept Jake's feet with his tail and Jake fell on top of Drogan. The two began wrestling, Jake delivered two successful punches into Drogan, and Drogan not landing one hit. The two continued wrestling, Jake delivering hit after hit, but Drogan was not feeling much pain. Jake got angry. 'Rage! Tie him up in water ropes' Jake demanded. Rage did as told. 'Now, knock my head and body apart from each other.' Rage hesitated, but did as he was told. Jake flew up to Drogan. 'This is where it ends for you' he said, darkly. He shot a very strong laser beam at Drogan's chest. Drogan screamed and screamed. Jake didn't stop shooting until Drogan stopped making a noise. He looked and saw there was a hole burnt through the alien's chest. Jake rejoined with his body and reverted to normal. 'Rage, you can return home. But I want you to take Drogan, as a souvenier.' Rage shook Jake's hand, grabbed Drogan's corpse and swam down through the ocean. Jake's family walked out from the bushes. 'That was some great moves. But, I just wasn't expecting you to kill him' Nate said. 'This isn't the first time he has caused trouble, dad' Jake said. Robbie looked at his wristwatch. 'It's 3:00am. We should probably get some sleep.' 'Yeah, like we are going to get some sleep after that fight' Charlotte said, then the family walked home. Major Events *Jake's parents find out about the Rognitrix. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Rage Villains *Rage (Being mind controlled) *Drogan (Later deceased) Aliens Used *Overflow *Aqua Dragon *Deep Crusher Trivia *It is shown that Overflow can make machinery become humanoid robots (like transformers). *The uPad is a device that Jake's father's company has made. It is an imitation of an iPad, but the Apple corporation doesn't exist in this universe. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13